disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's On
"It's On" is the second single from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. It is performed by the Camp Rock 2 cast. It's also the anthem for Disney Channel's Summer 2010. Lyrics Jordan Francis Drums! Roshon Fegan A little guitar, please! 1, 2, 3, 4! Demi Lovato I hope you're ready for the time of your life Just look at me, I'll put a gleam in your eye Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ri-ide Alyson Stoner Let's go, we got you going good in the vibe Everybody put your hands to the sky (hands to the sky!) Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you hi-igh Camp Rock 2 Cast Show me, show me, show me, show me Show what you got (oooooh) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not (oooooh) La, la, la, la, la, la Let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on (oooooh) Get crazy, crazy, crazy Take it over the top Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock We let it rock (oh, let's go) Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it Dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Joe Jonas (Oooooooh) Jordan Francis and Roshon Fegan Okay now Are you ready Yeah 1, 2 1, 2, 3, 4 Meaghan Jette Martin Show stopping when I step in the place Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board, c'mon let's ride the wa-ave Demi Lovato Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do Watch me break and pop, I'll pass to you You wanna rock like us, cuz we're never second pla-ace Camp Rock 2 Cast Show me, show me, show me, show me Show what you got (what you got) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not La, la, la, la, la, la Let me see how you bob (uh-huh) It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy Take it over the top Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock We let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it Dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Jordan Francis and Roshon Fegan Okay now! Are you ready? Yeah 1, 2 1, 2, 3, huh! Jordan Francis Th-th-there, there, there is no competition Jordan Francis and Roshon Fegan That's why we are in the number one position Roshon Fegan That crew can't hang with us, man We too dangerous Mathew "Mdot" Finley Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doing our thing Get hooked on our swing Roshon Fegan Rocking the place Dropping the bass Jordan Francis Making all the girls sing Matthew "Mdot" Finley Yeah, we make the bells ring Roshon Fegan It's on, it's on Jordan Francis Drums! (drum solo) Yeah, woo! Roshon Fegan A little guitar, please! 1, 2, 3, 4! (guitar solo) Woo! Yeah! Camp Rock 2 Cast Show me, show me, show me, show me Show what you got C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not La, la, la, la, la, la Let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on (show me!) Get crazy, crazy, crazy Take it over the top Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock We let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it Dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on (oh, no no) Show me, show me, show me, show me Show what you got C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not (what you got) La, la, la, la, la, la Let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on (hey, yeah yeah) Get crazy, crazy, crazy Take it over the top (over the top) Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock We let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it Dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on It's on! 1, 2! 1, 2, 3, 4! It's on! Category:Camp Rock songs Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Group songs